


Friends to Lovers

by celinajcn



Category: Archie Comics, Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Love, Prom Night, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinajcn/pseuds/celinajcn
Summary: Hey, I'm Celina and this is my first fanfic ever and it's about Barchie so I hope you like it! If you haven't watched Riverdale it might be hard to understand the story, especially when you haven't watched season 4. This chapter is about the Prom episode. It will mainly be about Betty and Archie, but there will be a few scenes with the other characters too. The chapter is a mix of what I think what is going to happen in the episode and what I wish what's going to happen. This chapter is in Archies POV! I don't even know if I will continue this story but if you want me to then let me know it in the comments. Now enjoy the story. :)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Barchie - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Friends to Lovers

Riverdale, a town full of mysteries and lies. Horror you can't and don't even want to think about. Right now this small town is kind of getting haunted by these creapy video tapes and lies that can create a chaos you can't even imagine.

Veronica and Jughead knew that the only way to make the Stonies believe that Jughead is really dead is, that Betty and Archie fake date. The thing is if any of them knew that at the end their whole friendship could break apart because of this, they would never have done it. But one day all their lies and all the mistakes they have done will come to the surface.

After everything that happened in the last days, Archie doesn't know what to think anymore. He is more confused than ever. Archie always followed his heart when it came to love, but right now he doesn't know where it stands anymore. He knows for sure that he loves Veronica. She was always there for him, when the Black Hood shot his father he was more than glad to have her by his side, or when his father died a few months ago. His fathers death distroyed him more than anything and Veronica supported him where ever she could. She supported him with the El Royale, with school just with everything. She loves him so much and she gave him love when he needed it the most. He is more than happy to have her in his life but there was always a part inside of him, that he never truly understood, but now he starts to figure out what this part is about.

After Betty and Archie sang The Origin of Love in his garage and kissed, both of them couldn't stop thinking about it so they decided to meet in the bunker to figure things out. The first time they met there they just layed on the bed and hold hands. They don't know why they did that but it just felt right in that moment. The next day, Archie couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and for the first time in years he was able to play the guitar again and wrote a song. He was finally starting to realize what this feeling inside of him was about, that he had since the prom night, where he rejected Betty.

When Archie came to talk to Betty while she was making the yearbook, both of them felt so weird, sneaking around and pretending like everything is fine. The whole day Betty was reading in her old diaries thinking about their childhood memories and her old feelings for Archie. When Archie said to Betty _"I can't stop thinking about you, Betty. I've tried but it's impossible."_ , Betty was kind of shocked that he actually felt the same way as she did. Yes _of course_ Betty loves Jughead and she feels more guilty than ever because of what they did but at the same time she wanted to find out what all of this was about, so they decided to meet one last time in the bunker.

And so they did, but neither of them thought that it would end it that way. Archie wrote a song only for Betty, and she was shocked because the last time she heard him sing or even write a song was years ago. 

_**There's no warning** _

_**when everything changes** _

_**you let down your guard** _

_**and I saw something strange** _

_**I thought** _

_**she's not made for this world** _

_**and neither am I** _

_**cause you make me** _

_**...** _

With this song he wanted her to show what he feels because he was never good at saying what he really feels but she didn't let him finish the song because it was all too much to take in right now. She cheated on her boyfriend who she loves more than anything and now Archie wrote a song for her. She is so confused, she said to him _"I love Jughead and you love Veronica don't you?"_ and of course he loves Veronica but he asks himself the question then, what all of this is about but neither of them know the answer to that question. So Betty decided to end whatever this was and left him alone in the bunker. They may both love Jughead and Veronica without a doubt but the real question is are they both still _in love_ with them.

Now one day before the senior prom everybody is so excited. Archie and Betty haven't talked alone since that day in the bunker.

Archie wakes up and wants to look out of his window to maybe see Betty, when someone knocks at the door. It's Veronica who wanted to surprise him. "Hey, Ronnie. What are you doing here?" he said surprised. "I thought maybe we could have breakfast together, these are the last days we are all together before everyone leaves for College." she said and Archie let her inside. He already had the idea to make some pancakes so he made some for her too. A few minutes later, Archies mom is coming downstairs "Oh, morning mom." Archie said. "Morning son, oh and good morning Veronica. Actually good that you're here I wanted to talk to you about something." Mary said. "Yeah sure. Of course." Veronica said as both of them went upstairs and Archie was so confused while making the pancakes. _What does mom want from her?_

"Mrs Andrews, is everything okay? Did something happen with Archie?" she says worried. "No no, everything is fine with Archie. But I had some kind of an idea. I heard Archie playing the guitar the other day and you know he haven't played the guitar in years and he wrote an song. And I think the song may be about you, so I had the idea, today at the evening before Archies box fight with K.O maybe you could surprise him with singing that song at the La Bonne Nuit." Mary said. she wanted to make her son happy in these last days before graduation and before leaving for the Navy. "Omg really? A song about me? Yeah, of course that's an wonderful idea Mrs Andrews. Thank you. I'm sure Archie will be surprised by that." Veronica said and after that both of them went downstairs again.

"What was that about? Is everything okay?" Archie asked worried because he had no clue what they could have talked about but if he would know he wouldn't be so happy as they think he would. After that Veronica and Archie ate the pancakes and talked a lot about the following days. How they want to spend it with Jughead and Betty and with Cheryl and everyone else.

A few hours have passed and Veronica was already at the La Bonne Nuit, making sure everything is going to be perfect. As Archie, Betty and Jughead met at Pop's they get downstairs all together. The three of them sit down at a table together waiting for the big event to start because not one of them know what is waiting for them. As Veronica went up to the stage she hold a speech and begins the show.

_There's no warning_

_when everything changes_

_you let down your guard_

_and I saw something strange_

_I thought_

_she's not made for this world_

_and neither am I_

Betty and Archie are both shocked because both of them know this song especially Archie. Betty only knew this part until now. She never heard the full version of the song because at the bunker she stopped Archie from continuing the song. But at the same time they had to pretend like it is completely normal for them but it isn't. Betty could cry because she stopped Archie for a reason and now she has to listen to it or Jughead could suspect that something is wrong. Archie wants to see Bettys reaction to the song but he has to look at Veronica to not make her suspect anything too. She really thinks that song is about her and how did she even found out about that song. _Mom_ he thinks.

This situation is so awkward for the both of them. He smiles at Ronnie but all he can think about right now is when he was in the bunker with Betty and why does she has to look that stunning tonight. 

she is wearing a pink dress with her hairs up and high heels. _She never wears high heels why now. This whole thing is so hard_ he thinks.

_Cause you make me_

_wanna be stronger than I am_

_Maybe I'm reaching_

_Misplacing a feeling_

_There's no way to know but_

_to try_

_So give me tonight_

_i don't know much_

_But I know these feelings, right_

_So give me tonight_

_If you carry the torch_

_I'll follow the light_

_I follow the light_

And with that everyone starts to applause for her special appearance. Betty and Archie both still in shock start clapping too, to make everyone believe that this is totally normal for them. After that Veronica goes to the three of them and Archie thanks her for that in a kind of awkward way but he hopes that she doesn't notices anything. Betty and Jughead congratulate her too of course but all of this is so weird for her too. The rest of the evening they spent together talking about the prom tomorrow or graduation. They laughed a lot even if it was awkward for Archie and Betty.

_prom night_

Prom, a thing every High School student is hyping to since they got to High School. A night they planned to be perfect for everyone but as a fact we know, nothing is perfect in Riverdale. A night students want to remember, a night full of having fun with your friends, drinking and dancing.

But not one dance they shared at Riverdale High was normal in any way. Freshman Year, Archie broke Betty's heart at her doorsteps. _"Of course I love you Betty but I can't give you the answer you want.You're so perfect. I've never been god enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you."_ Betty is not perfect and she never was. She's just a High School student who tries her best to make her loved ones happy. Junior Year, Betty got hunted by her own father, the Black Hood. It was a mess. And now we are here at Senior Year. Betty and Archie kissed behind Jughead's and Veronica's back and that kiss was not part of their fake dating. It was a kiss both of them wanted, it was real, a kiss with real feelings for each other, or why would they hide it from Veronica and Jughead. Why would they have to figure out what all of this was or is about and then why would Archie write a song for Betty when all of this "is fake". The answer is, because it's not fake.At the beginning it might have been fake but after a few days, their "fake feelings" turned into real feelings.

This prom will be like all the others before, a mess. But this time, it will be a total mess.

Archie wakes up and feels dizzy because of last night. What if she finds out who the song is really about. And what does Betty think of it. Did she like it or does this change anything. He has so many questions right now in his mind that he probably won't get an answer to. Maybe he should tell Veronica the truth but there's no time for that now.

A few hours passed by and it's time to get ready for Archie. He puts on his suit and makes his hair. He takes his flower and puts it on the suit. He goes downstairs to say goodbye to his mom who is already waiting for him. "Oh hey mom, I was just about to leave and go to Veronica." His mom looks so proud at him. He is an adult now and he deserves all the happiness he gets. "Archie, you look amazing. Like a real man." before she speaks again there's a moment of silence. "You know, I'm so proud of you and I'm sure that if you're dad would be here right now he would probably say the same to you. Here the flower for Veronica she will love it. And I love you Archie." she said and handed the flower Archie. "Thanks mom. I love you too. And I'm sure if dad would be here, he would probably say something silly to make me laugh." he said to his. They hugged one last time before he went outside.

As he drove to Veronica she was already waiting for him in the living room. As he gets there her parents are there too. "Archie you're here!" she says to him and hugs him. "Yeah. Veronica, wow! You look really beautiful." Archie said to her. he takes out the flower his mom gave him and puts it on her wrist. She is wearing a beautiful blue long dress. It looks perfect on her. "Sweetheart move to the right to take a picture of you two love birds." Veronica's mom said. They took a picture together, but all Archie is really thinking about is that he is lying to her about everything. He can't stop thinking about Betty but he really hopes that nobody notices anything. "Ok Archie let's go. Betty and Jughead will probably be there soon." she said aas they left.

Meanwhile at Bettys. Jughead is waiting for her at the living room with Alice, Jellybean and FP. As Betty is walking sown the stairs all of them are speechless. She is wearing a stunning long rose coloured dress and her hair is hanging down. "Betty Cooper, you take my breath away." he says with a big smile. "Jughead Jones, the feeling is mutual." Betty says as they shared a kiss."Okay guys picture time." Alice says as Jughead and Betty take place for a photo. "Smile!" After that Betty and Jughead made their way to dance where Veronica and Archie are already waiting.

At the dance

As Betty and Jughead got there Veronica hugged the both of them. "Look at the two of you. You look amazing guys and Betty your dress it looks so beautiful. It suits you perfectly." Veronica said to her and Betty thanked her. Archie only said hi to the both of them because Veronica always does the talking. But even if he would have the chance to say something he doesn't know what it would be. Betty looks so stunning in her dress and so happy right now and our lies are eating him from the inside right now. He wants to talk to her alone but he knows it would be totally awkward after yesterday. But even after everything that happened she is still his best friend and that's something he doesn't want to loose. The four of them walk inside to the dance.

Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Fangs, Reggie, everyone is there. Archie looks around the big room and the view of the many people takes his breath away. At this point right now, he doesn't even know if he will graduate with his friends together because his grades are really bad. But he can think about that now because the thought not to graduate with his friends tears him apart. Today he just wants to spend this time with his friends and be happy. But to be happy is harder than he thought. 

They say hello to their friends and make a toast. "To the future! To us! To OUR future!" All of them look so happy but Archie doesn't know why but he can't feel happy. It's like he's broken from the inside right now and he can't tell why. Everything that happened in the last weeks and days is in his mind right now. He thinks about the Naval Academy and if this is really what he wants but at the same time he doesn't have time to apply for somewhere else anymore. He didn't made his decision, right now he feels like the decision was made for him. 

An hour has passed by and it's time. Time to announce who is our Prom Couple. Mr Honey got up to the stage to announce the big thing everyone was waiting for. "Good evening everyone. I think you all know why I'm standing here right now. It's about time to announce our Prom Couple. The votes have been counted and it's pretty clear who won." There's a moment of silence before he actually announces the Prom Couple. "Soo.. Our Senior Prom Couple is.."

"It's the Queen Bee, our Cheryl Blossom and her Toni Topaz!" Everyone started clapping to their hands as they made their way to the stage. Mr Honey handed them the crowns over and gratulated them. Toni put the crown on Cheryl's head and kissed her passionately and Cheryl did the same. As they go to the dance floor to do the prom dance, everyone joined them. Betty and Jughead and Veronica and Archie are dancing too. The slow music is perfect, the lights, it's like the everything should be. Everyone dancing with their partners. 

A few minutes later some stopped dancing and continue their drinking. Betty and Jughead are still dancing with each other but Archie and Veronica stopped because she wants to get a drink for the both of them, so she left Archie alone at the dance floor. 

Archie can't stop himself anymore to look at her and luckily she doesn't even notices it. He looks at her longingly and sad. After all the years they've been friends they were never that far away from each other. They haven't talked in days because what is there to talk about. Betty said everything she has to say to him at the bunker he thinks. But he never really got the chance to say what he thinks about all of this and how he feels. He's still not sure how he feels but then why is it so hard for him to see the both of them happy together. Didn't mean the things that happened to Betty anything. All he wants is to talk to her. Tell her how confused he is but at the same time he knows it would hurt her so why should he do it. He just wants all his friends to be happy.

When he looks at her like this it feels like the world around him stops for a short time. Like it would be just the two of hem but it's not, Jughead is here too and he is with her. He wants to dance with her just like in Freshman Year. _"It's about following your heart"_ she said to him when his only problem was to handle football and music at the same time. _"I have this fantasy of us, as a power couple"_ she said to him. And then she said _"Is that so impossible to imagine?"_ At that that time it was so hard for him to imagine but now it's not. He knows that he loves Veronica but then why is he thinking about Betty so much. 

As Veronica comes back, Archie is still watching Betty and Jughead and Veronica notices it. Veronica sees the way Archie is looking at Betty. But she decides to pretend she haven't saw anything and goes to Archie. "Hey I got you a drink too." she says to him and hands him the drink over. "Thanks Ronnie." Archie stops looking at them the second he notices Veronica. "They look so perfect together. They are made for each other, Don't you think?" she says with a curious voice. Archie doesn't know how to answer that question. Should he lie to her again. Did she notice anything. 

"Yeah. They look so happy together." he says nervously. It's true, they look happy, so technically he didn't lie. The thing is, he knows that she isn't truly happy because of this mess they created. 

Suddenly Jughead gets a call from Charles. "Jughead? Thank god you there. I got a lead about the tapes but I can't figure this out alone. I know you're at prom with Betty right now and I'm so sorry that this comes now but this could be our chance but it has to be now" Betty looked concerned at Jughead who haven't said a word yet, not to her or to Charles. "Wait a second." Jughead says to Charles on the phone. "What? What is it Jug?" Betty looks really worried at him before he answers her. "It's Charles. He thinks he found a lead, maybe the lead to finally find out who is behind the tapes. And he asked me if I can come and help him because he can't do it alone. But I don't know Bet.." he gets interrupted by Betty. "Go Jug, it's okay. I'll go to Kevin or V, it's fine really. This person is making our lifes bad enough, it has to stop. So go, I'll be fine." Betty says to him. She kisses him one last time before he leaves.

Cheryl and the others join them a few minutes later and Cheryl has a crazy idea. "Guys, these are our last days at High School, so what if we play for one last time some typical High School game. How about 7 minutes in heaven?" and everyone was looking at her with a smirk. so they sat down together and began. "Okay so, the first boy who is going in the closet in Archie!" Cheryl said and of course she would choose Archie first. Last time they played this game was Freshman Year and he had to go in there with Veronica and hurt Betty with that. So who is it gonna be this time.

Cheryl spins the bottle and everyone is waiting for it to stop. And then it finally stopped. And of course it landed on _her_. Of course this time it would land on Betty. Betty and Veronica both look at Archie, who is looking at Betty. He doesn't know what to say or what to do. He looks Betty deep in the eyes, in a way of pleading her to go in there with him so they could finally talk again after days.

Betty looked at Veronica who wasn't really sure about this, after she saw Archie looking at Betty earlier but still she said "Go, it's fine. He's your best friend. It's not like you are going to kiss in there." Veronica said to Betty and before she could say anything Archie already went into the closet and before she starts to cry anything because of what Veronica just said to her she joins him. Cheryl closes the door and here they are. Alone, in a closet together. 

Archie is so insecure than ever. He wants to say something but doesn't know what and so does Betty. They stand there like 5 feet apart from each other because the closet isn't really big. None of them even dare to look at each other, but both of them can definitely feel the tension between them. After like a minute just full of silence Archie looks at her, nervous but in a cute way. "So, how are you?" he manages to say because what else is there to say. "Archie, stop the small talk." she answers and now looks him in the eyes. The tension between them is so strange but still so strong. Both of them can feel it.

"Then what do you want me to say?" 

"I don't want you to say anything. Why do we have to be in here?"

"I don't know Betty. Maybe it's faith. 4 years ago it was Ronnie, now it's you. I don't know, but Betty can we please talk about this?"

"About what Arch? Veronica is sitting out there. We are lying to our friends and partners for days, this isn't how everything was supposed to be." Archie takes a step forward to her direction to look her deep in the eyes. Both of them starring into each others eyes longingly. 

"Do you think it's easy for me? But you can't tell me that all that happened just mean nothing to you. I won't believe that." After that he takes another step in her direction. Now he was able to smell her familiar scent, her shampoo, her perfume. It smells so innocent. "Betty, we've kissed and we didn't even talked about it. I mean you just ended it an dran away, that's not fair." he whispers, so he could make sure, no one except her could hear him.

"This is not fair either! I am with Jughead and you know that."

"You may be with Jughead but you can't deny that there is something between us too."

"I don't know Archie what this is, but all I know is that if we continue this, I... we will loose Jughead and Veronica. We have both lost our father and I can't loose someone else anymore." Archie takes Betty's wrist in his hand and squeezes it tightly. "Archie, please stop it." and with that the door opens and Archie lets go off her wrist and Betty storms out of the closet and leaves. Veronica sees how she leaves and wants to go after her but she decides to take another drink instead. 

She thinks about, what just happened. Seeing Archie earlier watching Betty and Jughead dancing, now Betty storming out.. she thinks about the song she sang yesterday and then she puts all the pieces together. _Mrs Andrews was wrong, this song isn't about me... **It's about Betty**_ , she thinks and figured it out. She sits down on a chair and Kevin keeps her company as she starts to cry.

"Hey, hey. Veronica what is wrong?" he asks her and gives her a hug. "Something happened between Betty and Archie." she says while crying. Suddenly she stands up and leaves Kevin alone. She's on her way to find Archie to confront him with her theory.

After she found him she goes straight to the point. "Archie! Just answer me, Did something happen between you and Betty? I saw you earlier watching Betty and Jughead dancing, now Betty storming out of the closet... and after yesterday the both of you were acting so weird around each other... Tell me, is the song from yesterday about Betty?" she says while crying.

"Ronnie..."

"Just tell me the truth Archie!"

".... Yes... the song is about Betty. And yes something happened between us but.." he gets interrupted by Veronica.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"We've... We've kissed. And we met twice in the bunker. I'm so sorry Ronnie. I'm really sorry."

"Save it. I don't wanna hear your sorry. Does Jughead know? No of course he doesn't or he wouldn't be so happy with Betty." she says and then she got an idea. "You know what.. it stays like that. We won't break up... we will fake date now too. I want Betty to tell Jughead by her own and nor because she has to only because we are over."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if we break up now, they will notice and she will figure out why we broke up and feel forced to tell him the truth before he finds it out by his own. So we will pretend like everything is normal. Until she tells him the truth all by herself." and with that she just leaves him there alone at prom. he is speechless and his whole world just broke apart. He didn't just kind of lost Betty he lost Veronica too and soon he will loose Jughead either. And so this night was a mess **again**.

All Archie ever wanted was to protect everyone and make them happy but now he feels like he just lost everyone he ever cared for except his mom. People think he feels like a hero but he doesn't and he doesn't want to be a hero, all he wants is happiness for himself but especially for his loved ones. He thinks he hurt everyone and is kind of a bad person but he's not. People make mistakes every day, he might have done a lot but he just followed his heart and his feelings and no one can change these feelings. He is just a teenager and he's been through so much. He lost his father, he helped Betty with her father, the Black Hood, he got almost killed by a bear, he left his father and lived in the woods to protect his father, he almost got killed by Hiram Lodge, he went to prison for a crime he didn't even commit. All of these things he did to not hurt his loved ones and to protect them.

He's just a broken kid who is trying to figure out how to survive. He tries to figure out what he really feels and why he feels that way and only realizes it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I really hope you liked it! If you do, let me now it maybe in the comments or you can write me on instagram: @celina.jcn ! Like I said before I don't even know if I will continue this story but if you want me to then please let me now it! And I’m sorry if my English isn’t the best my actual language is German. I put the theory with "the varchie breakup" in it because it doesn't make sense to me when they break up because bughead spends the whole episode 21 in season 4 together finding out who is behind the tapes and I mean if varchie broke up they wouldn't be doing this together yk. Oh and before I forget it, I didn’t put the storyline with Archie and his box fight in it because I can’t really figure out, how it will take place so I just left it out. Anyway have a great day :)


End file.
